


Pasting image URLs into the RTE

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	Pasting image URLs into the RTE

Pasting into RTE, posting without preview.

 

<a href="http://s1165.photobucket.com/albums/q581/LadyOscar23/?action=view&;current=9aea5ceb.png" target="_blank"><img src="http://i1165.photobucket.com/albums/q581/LadyOscar23/9aea5ceb.png" border="0" alt="Photobucket"></a>


End file.
